Yuki Yuna is a Hero Club Member Punitto! Chapter 6
Yuki Yuna is a Hero Club Member Punitto! Chapter 6 is chapter six of the sequel 4koma series to Yuki Yuna is a Hero Club Member. Translation Page 1 caption: Togo-san and Sonoko - a request for just those two. Two-thirds interested Togo Mimori (narration):(Today's request was "to clean up a warehouse". Sonocchi and I went there to handle it.) Nogi Sonoko: Aww, I'm all dusty~. Togo: I know, keep at it, just keep at it. Sonoko: I'll keep at it, but, I'll be staying at your place today, Wasshi~. (I wanna get into your big bath.) Togo: Geez, why is that? Sonoko: You accepted this request because it piqued your interest, right, Wasshi~? (There's tons of old stuff here.) Togo: ...Well, I like this kind of thing. Page 2 The super fluffy, sometimes snug 4koma about the Hero Club's everyday activities! This is the second half of the two-in-one release! Page 3 Happens Sonoko: There are lots of things that look fun~. Togo: Apparently, the requester's grandfather had quite an eccentric taste. (He loved antique toys.) Sonoko: What's this, what's this~? Togo: Oh, that's a kendama. Sonoko: Ehehe~. Otedama bags~. (Hey, hey!) Togo: (Impressive.) I played this a lot as a child. (SFX: bong bong) Togo, Sonoko: (Oh!) Page 4 It feeleth nostalgic Togo: Okay, back to cleaning! Sonoko: Don't act like you didn't fool around too, Wasshi~. (You left the mask on~) Togo: But I must say, you're doing a good job at cleaning, Sonocchi. (I was a bit worried, to be honest.) Sonoko: Ahem ahem~. Sonoko: It's because you and Mino-san taught me so much back then~. Togo: ...I suppose we did. Sonoko: I felt like a young wife around her mother-in-law~. (Hehe~) Memory!Sumi: (A speck of dust remaineth, do it over!) Togo: ("Remaineth"?) I don't remember that ever happening. Page 5 [Hey, what's up Washio Sumi: Sonocchi! Keep your desk tidy!! Sonoko: But it's such a bother~. Minowa Gin: Now, now, Sumi-san. (No need to get all worked up.) Sumi: Look, all you need to do is put it into the desk... Page 6 Ten of them in total Gin: He's stuck in the desk! (Heave-ho, heave-ho) (He's too fat!) Sumi: Well, then put it in your locker or backpack... (Locker) (Backpack) Sumi: ...What exactly were you planning to do at school, Sonocchi? Gin: Whew, I'm not sure what to say... Page 7 That's right~ Gin: You've gotta learn how to clean up and keep your stuff organized. (People are gonna think you're messy.) Come on, we'll teach you. Let's do this together. Sonoko: Okay~. Gin: You really have this girl vibe, you know, Sonoko? You're all cute and stuff. So it's better if you'd be like girly on the inside, too. Sonoko: Ehehe~. Sumi: ... Sumi: What about me? Gin: (Sumi-san!?) U-Uhm... Gin: You have a mother-in-law vibe... I guess? Sonoko: Ooh~. Page 8 Noooo! Togo: Right, Gin was the one who started the "mother-in-law" thing. (I remember now.) Sonoko: Ahahaha~. Sonoko: But the things you and Mino-san taught me back then are still my precious treasure~. Togo: ...Sono-CCHI! Sonoko: Oh~. Sergeant Huntsman, thanks for all your hard work~. (Situation normal.) Sonoko: ...Huh~? Wasshi~? Page 9 Well, I don't dislike it Sonoko: Wasshi, are you still afraid of bugs~? Togo: Especially of the dark ones... Sonoko: But they're so cute~. old trauma: Sonoko: (Rhino beetle~!) Sumi: (Guaaah!) Togo: (Geez!) Half of that is your fault, Sonocchi. Togo: Gin drove them away for me back then... Memory!Gin: (I smeared honey on the tree over there.) Sonoko: Yeah, she did~. Togo: ...but I feel like she said something really mean after that. Memory!Gin: (It's only when stuff like this happens that Sumi is cute, huh?) Sonoko: Ahaha~. Page 10 Memories Sonoko: ...Ehehe~. (These aren't "good memories.") When it's just the two of us, we always end up talking about Mino-san~. Togo: ...Okay! (The days we spent with Gin have already become a part of ourselves.) Togo: The cleanup is almost done! Let's give it one last push, Sonocchi! (As long as we're here, Gin is...Gin's soul is with us.) Sonoko: Wasshi, teach me how to cook one of these days~. Togo: (That's why I... won't let her be just a "good memory.") Sure. Page 11 Welcome back Sonoko: We're finally back at the school~. Togo: Fufu, good work. Let's report to the others in the club room and go home. Sonoko: We're back~! Togo: We have returned. Togo, Sonoko: Oh. Inubouzaki Fu: Togo! Next to you, next to you! Togo: Huh? Just what are you... (5 seconds before Togo faints.) Page 12 Keep believing that the day you overcome your fear of bugs will come... This kind of everyday life Togo: ...Huh? Yuki Yuna: (...Togo-san...) (Togo-san!) Yuna: I'm so glad! Togo-san, are you fine? Togo: Is this the... club room? Fu: You okay, Togo? Togo: I...What happened...? Fu: U-Uhmm... [Inubouzaki Itsuki: Y-You collapsed all of a sudden. Togo: But if my memory serves me right, the room was a mess... Miyoshi Karin: Y-You sure you didn't just dream that!? (Look, the room's spick and span!) Fu: Yuna, Sonoko, please escort Togo home. Gallery 1512136380015.png 1511992755871.png 1512136602034.png 1512136683677.png 1512136773746.png 1512136855956.png 1512136952365.png 1512137033871.png 1512137135233.png 1512137210756.png 1512137290807.png 1512137384770.png Navigation Category:4koma Category:Chapter